


A Sky full of Stars

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anorexia, Blood and Injury, Broken Families, Child Abandonment, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Flashbacks, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Nightmares, POV Original Character, Sassy, Siren has abandonment issues, mentions of eating disorders, past anorexia, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: Siren's squadron was sent to Castilon, to combat the First Order garrison trying to capture the Colossus, when her ship is hit, she makes the choice to take First Order Major, Elrik Vonreg, down with her. But then, she finds she can't leave him to drown.
Relationships: Elrik Vonreg/Siren of Castilon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

<[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183353521@N05/50844550973/in/dateposted-friend/) A moodboard I did for the story

Siren could not believe her luck. She’d been born on Castilon, and with the way things were shaping up, it looked like she was gonna die on the kriffing spitball too.

Her X-wing had been hit, and black smoke was billowing from the thrusters, and her controls were mostly down.

Steering was still working, but there was nowhere to land on Castilon, which made them useless as well.

 _Of course, back on fucking Castilon. Doesn’t matter that it took me sixteen years to get away from here._ Siren mentally bitched. _Not even on the Starkiller. Why was it my squadron that was sent here?_

As her X-wing wobbled, and sparks began to fly from her ruined navigator, Siren decided that if she was going to die, then at least she could take that fucking red TIE fighter with her.

So, she shoved the throttle forward, just as her engine died. In freefall, she closed her eyes.

Vonreg didn’t see it coming in time. The damaged X-wing collided with his TIE, shearing off part of one wing.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, the bent metal of the damaged Resistance ship snagged against the ruined wing of his TIE, and dragged him down towards the ocean. His engine whined, and the controls burst into flames. 

The First Order ace struggled to keep away from the fire, but it was futile. His side screamed in pain, and the smell of burning flesh filled the cockpit.

 _Fucking hell._ That was Vonreg’s last thought before his TIE hit the water, and the world went dark.

Siren woke up with a choked gasp. Her X-wing was sinking, and her chest hurt like a bitch.

She managed to undo the harness that strapped her to the seat, and realized that her flight vest was punctured, rendering it useless. It was only going to weigh her down now.

Cursing, she unzipped the suit, stripping down to her bra and underwear. The less clothes, the easier it was to swim.

She took a deep breath, and hit the emergency button to eject the cockpit.

Water flooded in, and Siren kicked free of her ruined X-wing, and started to swim towards the surface.

As she did, something caught her eye.

The red TIE fighter was sinking past her, its front window shattered, bits of debris trailing behind it.

She didn’t know what compelled her, but on impulse, she kicked towards it.

The pilot, Vonreg, she thought his name was, was limp in his seat.

Wondering if she’d lost her mind, Siren swam through the broken window, struggling to undo his harness.

Her lungs were screaming in her already aching chest, and panic started to set in. Desperate, Siren looked above her, and saw that there was still an air pocket at the top of the TIE.

She thrust herself upwards, gasping for breath. Her chest throbbed with each heave, and Siren was pretty sure that she’d broken some ribs too. She took a final deep breath, and ducked back under the water.

This time, the buckle on Vonreg’s harness released, and Siren hauled him out of the wreck, and kicked frantically towards the surface.

Once she reached it, she hauled Vonreg up, so that his helmet was resting on her chest. She floated on her back, kicking towards the floating Wing of a second TIE fighter. Draping the unconscious First Order pilot over it, she removed his helmet, and then struck his back, hard.

Vonreg stiffened, and choked. His eyelids fluttered, and he vomited up a stream of water.

It was then that she allowed herself to realize just how handsome he was. Younger than she had been expecting, too.

“Wh-who are you?” He groaned after a moment.

“Your rescuer.” Siren replied tiredly, looking down into the water, and noticing, with a jolt of panic, that the ragged edge of the wing had cut into her stomach.

_His rescuer?_ She looked like a rebel. A very pretty rebel. She had white-blond hair, and silvery-blue eyes, a delicate oval face, with high cheekbones, and very fair skin. She looked startled, but he was too tired to wonder why.

“Rescuer?” He croaked out, his voice hoarse with pain. The burns on his side felt as if he was still on fire.

“Well, I mean, yes, and also… the one who knocked you out of the sky.” She said, her breathing increasing.

“But if you- why would-” He cut off with a groan.

The rebel winced, and looked up as a transport hovered overhead.

“Hey Siren!” A man’s voice yelled, as a second rebel peered out the open door. “This is no time for a swim.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, keep laughing, Arron.” The blond female replied. “Just get us out of here.”

The ship dropped lower, a ramp extending.

“Get Tyron to help you.” Siren called, and the young man gave her a puzzled look, but called out to another man, who appeared after a moment.

“Siren. What are you waiting for?” The second man called.

“Some help. I’m hurt, you moron.”

Both men immediately rushed forward. The one called Arron grabbed her arm, and hauled the girl up, while his companion grabbed Vonreg, none too gently.

“Why the hell is he here?” The rebel demanded.

“I had a moment of guilt.” The girl replied, grimacing as Arron set her down on a bed.

“Kriff Siren, what happened to you?”

“I think… the wing I was holding…” She said.

It was then that Vonreg realized that the girl was bleeding too, her stomach was lacerated.

“Siren.” Her friend sounded concerned.

“Help him. I’ll live.” She said, jerking her head towards Vonreg.

“To hell with him, you’re my only concern.”

“Arron.” Her voice was sharp now, and the other rebel sighed in defeat.

Siren watched as her friends slung Vonreg’s arms across their shoulders, and hauled him over to a bunk.

Now that she was calm enough to take notice, she realized just how bad the burns on the TIE pilot’s side were.

She imagined that the pain in her chest and stomach was dull by comparison.

Grumbling to herself, she grabbed a First Aid kit off the shelf, and began to tend to her own injuries.

A photomanip of Siren's crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, spent ages on that photomanip


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Siren's squadron rejoins the rebel fleet.

The Resistance Medbay was unremarkable, understocked, and altogether far too cramped.

One of the male rebels was leaning over him, his light brown eyes narrowed in dislike.

Vonreg hated being so…  _ vulnerable _ , in front of his enemies.

The blond female entered his line of sight, and Vonreg saw that her idea of ‘treating’ an injury was to try and close it with electrical tape.

The male rebel too, seemed to share his disbelief.

“Siren… What is that?”

“It’s tape.”

“That’s not fixed.” The man protested.

“Is so.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked down at Vonreg with her silver-blue eyes. “So… your name is Vonreg, right?”

“Major Baron Elrik Vonreg.” He told her, trying to hold onto some dignity. 

“Oh  _ fancy. _ ” She retorted, tossing her long braid. “This is Arron Dallak, the one currently piloting the ship is Tyron Ferras, and I’m Syraena of Castilon. Siren for short.”

_ ‘Of Castilon.’ Why not just use your family name?  _ He wondered.

The boy tugged sharply on Vonreg’s uniform, peeling it away from the burns on his side.

Vonreg cried out despite himself, his vision going black at the edges.

“Maker Arron, go easy.” Syraena hissed.

“The faster, the better.” Arron replied, glancing meaningfully at her slender midriff, and the tape accessory.

“You try to pull it off and I’ll put my foot so far up your ass that you’ll think my toes are your tongue.” Syraena snapped.

Arron chuckled slightly, and went back to peeling at the ruined uniform. Vonreg was mortified to hear himself whimper at the pain.

Sympathy flooded into the female rebel’s pale eyes, and she sighed. “I know it hurts, just try to hold on.”

“I don’t need your pity-” Vonreg cut off with a choked groan as the remainder of the burned fabric was pulled off of his scorched skin.

“Her pity is the only reason you’re still alive, Red.” Arron growled. “You should thank her.”

Vonreg swallowed and looked away.

“I doubt he knows what that means.” Siren said under her breath. What had she been expecting?  _ Gratitude? _

No. Of course he wouldn’t care that she’d risked her life to save his. She still cringed when she heard him gasp in pain.

It struck her that he was probably terrified. Surrounded by Rebels, injured that badly.

_ Stop feeling bad. _ She told herself.

Siren startled when she felt Arron gently touch her arm, guiding her across the small room.

“How bad is it?” She asked.

“Bad. The burns are deep, and he’ll probably be running a fever by the time we get back to the fleet. It’s not uncommon with such severe injuries.” He paused. “I’ve done all I can with our first aid kit, when we rejoin the fleet, the medics will do a better job.” He paused. “It’s your turn, Siren. That tape is not a good solution.”

“It’ll do. It has in the past.” 

“Well, this isn’t the past, and you’re not alone. Now let me help you.”

Siren hesitated.

His eyes were full of compassion, and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

“You are more than just my squadmate. You are my  _ sister _ , by everything but blood. Trust me, Siren.”

“You know I do.” She said. 

“I understand how hard it was-”

_ That _ annoyed her. “No.” She hissed. “You don’t. Your parents loved you.” She turned away, hugging her arms. “Mine discarded me like trash.” The ache in her chest deepened at the words, but this time, it had nothing to do with her cracked ribs.

Arron drew her in for a hug. “Siren, it wasn’t your fault that they were horrible.”

She nodded once, and met his gaze.

“Be very quick when you rip the tape off.” She told him.

He nodded once. His arm jerked, and then a burning line of pain ran across her stomach.

Tears burned her eyes, and she stiffened. “Fuck.” She gasped. 

“There. Now that wasn’t so bad.”

“I beg to differ.” Siren hissed, gritting her teeth. The ship dropped out of lightspeed, and glided into the Hangar of the  _ Raddus. _

“We really are in the middle of nowhere, aren’t we?” Siren asked. “Do you think they’ve decided on our new base yet.”

“Doubt it.” Arron said. “Thank the Maker that homing beacon worked.”

“Indeed.” Tyron said, joining them. He glanced at Vonreg, who was either asleep or just plain unconscious, and said, “I've commed a team to take him to the medbay.” 

“Good plan.”

“You’ll have to go too, Siren.”

She bit back her objections. She probably did need to at least get looked over. “Alright.” She sighed.

Arron and Tyron exchanged a startled look. 

“Maker, she’s dying.” Tyron joked, and Siren rolled her eyes.

Vonreg came to feeling even  _ worse. _ Everything seemed blurry, and he blinked hard to clear his vision.

This wasn’t the same medbay he had been in earlier. This one was bigger, better stocked.

He turned his head sideways, and saw the blond-haired girl, Syraena, cursing at the door.

“What are you doing?” He rasped.

“Those bastards locked me in.” She growled in reply.

“Where are we?”

“Onboard the  _ Raddus. _ ” It’s our main ship.” The girl replied, and furiously kicked the door.

“Hey! Release me!” She called.

“Sorry Siren. Not allowed.”

“When I get out of here.” Syraena hissed, “I’m going to rip out Arron’s tongue and strangle him with it.”

_ Maker, what a little barbarian. _

She turned, and walked towards him. Vonreg started to sit up, not entirely sure she wouldn’t attack him. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, alarm edging her voice. He didn’t answer, and Syraena frowned.

He flinched slightly as her hand rested on his shoulder.

“Vonreg…” Her voice was soft. “You should just rest.”

“Why? So you can kill me later?” He sneered, or rather, tried to sneer. His voice was hoarse and weak.

“We don’t kill our prisoners.” Syraena replied.

“Then why am I here?” Vonreg challenged.

“Maker Vonreg, do you really think I’d go to all that trouble to save you, just so we could kill you later?”

He had no answer to that, and the rebel huffed. “You realize that I risked my life to save yours, don’t you?”

“Why?” He croaked.

“I don’t know. But for some reason, I couldn’t leave you to drown.” She sighed. “But trust me, we’re not going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate any feedback you guys have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren receives some hard news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! May 2021 be less of a complete dumpster fire for the world.

Siren was still fuming when Poe Dameron entered. She leapt to her feet, about to cuss him out, when she saw the look on his face.   
The words died in her throat, and all she could say was “Poe?”  
“Hey Siren.” Poe said, mustering a weak smile. Siren suddenly felt very cold. She knew all too well what the look meant.  
“Who?” She managed to say, around the knot in her throat.  
“Sit down, Siren.” Poe said gently.   
“Who? Tell me.” Siren insisted.  
“Paige and Tallie.”   
Siren’s breath caught, shivered, and released. “How?”  
“Paige sacrificed herself to take down a Dreadnaught… Tallie was killed when the hangar was shot out.”  
Siren nodded slowly, mind reeling.  
“Thank you for coming to tell me.” She said, while her thoughts screamed. Now someone please come tell me this was all a mistake!  
Poe rested a hand on her shoulder, and then drew her into an embrace.  
Siren felt the tears in her eyes, and let them come. She rested her chin on Poe’s shoulder.

She’d never been one for hysterics.   
There was no wracking sobs, no screams of denial. Just silent tears. Poe held her, rubbing her back in a meager attempt to comfort her.  
After a few moments, Siren spoke. “How’s Rose handling it?”  
“As well as can be expected.”  
“I want to go see her.”  
“I’ll ask her to come in.” Poe said.  
Siren was hurt worse than she was letting on, the medical droid had confirmed it. She’d broken three ribs, and the gash on her stomach had bled more than a little.  
And now she had to have the losses of two of her friends dumped on her.  
He could see in her pale blue eyes how hard this had hit her. Poe patted her shoulder, and headed out. There was nothing he could say to her that would help. He knew that.  
And so did she.

When Vonreg woke up again, the rebel was still pacing.  
“Do you ever sit still?” He asked her, annoyed. She spared him a glance, and he stared as he saw her face.  
He had never seen anyone look so sad.  
“No.” She replied. “I’ve never been one to sit and wait.” She said, her voice was still even, a contrast to her grief-stricken eyes.  
“Your mood seems to have taken a turn.” Vonreg noted in a bored tone. “You were quite angry not that long ago.”  
“Two pilots I served with died.” She said, barely audible.  
Vonreg stared at her in disbelief. That was all it took to upset her?  
“Soldiers die all the time in war.” He said, matter-of-factly.  
Anger blazed in those icy eyes. “They were not just soldiers.” She spat. “They were my friends.”  
“You’re really quite naive.” Vonreg told her, wondering how she had survived for so long.  
She laughed bitterly. “No one has ever accused me of that before.”  
“Why else would you allow yourself to get so attached to other soldiers?”  
“Haven’t you ever cared about anyone?” She asked, then rolled her eyes. “Never mind, don’t answer that. For a second, I forgot who I was talking to.” She started to turn away, but then faced him again.  
“You said your title was Major Baron. That implies aristocracy.”  
“It is.” He sneered.   
“Exactly, you never had to suffer like the rest of us.” She snarled at him. “You had everything. I don’t even know my family name. I don’t know who my parents were. I grew up on Castilon, spent my life in and out of foster care, and usually had to fend for myself. So tell me Major Baron, do you still think I’m naive?”  
She’d advanced on him with each word, until she was standing over him, voice and eyes full of venom.  
He did not answer, and she sneered at him. “Didn’t think so.”  
Then she turned away, stormed over to her bunk, and lay down with her back to him.  
“How did an orphan from Castilon come to be in the Resistance.” Vonreg’s hoarse voice surprised her.  
“I waited years to leave that fucking spitball.” Siren replied, her anger had faded, leaving sadness behind. “I was sixteen when I met Poe Dameron in the marketplace of the Colossus. I saw his X-Wing, and begged him to take me with him.” She sighed. “You can just drop me off at the nearest populated land based planet.’ That’s what I told him.”  
“So how did you get here?”  
“He asked if I wanted a home. I said yes, of course. So he brought me back to the Resistance with him.”  
“And you learned to fly here?”  
“No. I worked for a racer for a few years, starting at twelve. One of my duties was to make sure the ship was flown every day.” She paused. “Why the sudden interest in me, Major?” She asked, almost teasingly.   
He shrugged. “It’s better than the boredom of staring at the ceiling.”   
She wasn’t really sure if that had been meant as an insult, but decided to let it slide. She was tired, hurt, and sad.  
The door hissed open, and Poe entered, Rose Tico by his side.  
“Oh stars, Rose.” Siren whispered, standing up and rushing over to the older girl.  
They embraced tightly, and Siren’s heart ached as Rose sniffled.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
Rose nodded.   
“If there’s anything I can do…”  
“I’ll let you know.” Rose said, gratefully. “I should get back to my post now.”  
Siren nodded. As soon as Rose walked out, Siren turned to Poe.  
“I don’t want her alone.”  
Poe sighed, and nodded. “I’ll make sure to send someone down with her.”   
Siren inclined her head.  
“I brought you some lunch.” Poe said, smiling.  
Siren frowned. “Don’t baby me.”  
“You need to eat.”  
“I have been!”  
“You need to eat, now.”  
Siren rolled her eyes, and took a bite of the flavorless ration.  
“Happy?” She growled, after swallowing.  
“I will be, when you eat the rest.” Poe said. “But I won’t babysit you.” He said, and departed.  
Siren shook her head. Two years later, and he still fussed about her eating habits.

Siren had been eighteen when she’d started starving herself, and it had been three months later that Kalonia had diagnosed her with anorexia.  
Poe had been frantic, and sat with Siren every meal, to make sure she ate properly.  
And for a while afterwards, to make sure she didn’t make herself vomit.  
She was 5’5 inches tall, and had been the same height when diagnosed. Except then, she’d been 90 pounds.  
It had taken eight gruelling months to recover, both mentally and physically. She was doing well now, and weighed a healthy 120.   
But Poe still worried. Partly out of guilt for his not noticing sooner when it had started.  
She’d worn a baggy flight suit, and layers of clothing underneath. She always had an excuse about why he hadn’t seen her in the mess hall.  
But she’d seemed so happy, so cheerful, that Poe hadn’t pressed her harder.  
Because of that, she’d almost died.  
Even now, two years later, he still worried whenever she missed a meal.  
He was her Commander, he should have helped her sooner. He certainly would never let her suffer like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we learned a bit about Siren's past, and Vonreg's. I know this is unconfirmed, but I have this headcanon that he is Havina Vonreg's son.  
> Please don't hesitate to leave me a comment, they always bring a smile to my face!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we learn more about Siren in this chapter.

Siren was woken up by Vonreg muttering something. Annoyed, she growled. “Mind keeping it down, Red?”

The only response she got was his ragged breathing.

Frowning, Siren twisted to look at him, realizing that something was wrong.

“Vonreg?” She asked, getting to her feet. “Can you hear me?” When he didn’t answer, Siren hesitated, then tentatively pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

The ace didn’t react, even when she pulled her hand back with a startled curse.  _ He’s burning up.  _

For a moment, she looked desperately around, and considered screaming for help, but with the First Order tracking them, everyone would be in the main area of the ship, and unable to hear her.

_ Get a grip, Siren. _ She scolded herself, looking around the room.

Her ice blue eyes landed on the decontamination shower.

She wasted no time rushing over to it, turning the water onto its coldest setting, before heading back to Vonreg, who was thrashing and groaning.

“I know, Red. Just hang on, stay with me.” Siren said, though she doubted he could hear her.

Grimacing, she hooked her arms under his, doing her best to avoid aggravating his burns any further, and dragged him into the small, cramped refresher.

Siren bit back a shriek as the freezing water hit her back, drenching her immediately.

She twisted around, so that the water was on Vonreg instead, lowered into a crouch, so that his torso was directly under the freezing torrent.

Before long, Siren’s own teeth were chattering, her body wracked with shivers. At the moment, she felt as if she’d fallen into one of Hoth’s oceans.

But she stayed where she was, holding the other pilot in a sitting position, even when her hands and feet started going numb from the cold.

Vonreg started to squirm in her grip, sides heaving as he gasped.

“Easy there, Red.” Siren murmured.

“Wh-what are you doing?” His voice was hoarse, and he sounded almost scared.

“Your fever spiked, I’m trying to lower your temperature.” Siren replied, trying to keep her teeth from clattering together.

  
  
  
  


Elrik couldn’t understand why this rebel seemed so determined to keep him alive. She had no reason to, unless she wanted to interrogate him, but he didn’t think she did.

He could feel her shivering, but she made no move to get out from under the freezing torrent. 

_ Not even a word of protest.  _ Elrik noted.  _ Why is she staying here with me? _

It seemed like an eternity before Syraena reached up, and turned off the water.

For a moment, she just sat there, letting him lean against her.

“Why?” Elrik asked after a moment. “Why are you doing this? Why do you _ care? _ ”

“You’re my responsibility, at the moment.” She replied.

“No.” He rasped. “You stayed. Why?”

“I didn’t want you to hurt yourself trying to get away from the cold water.” She said, before gently pulling him upright, and half-carrying him back to the small cot.

She disappeared back into the smaller room, carrying a bundle of clothes in with her.

Her arm appeared around the curtains, and threw a towel at him.

It landed next to him, and he quickly grabbed it, pulling it up over his shoulders.

She emerged a few moments later, and Elrik’s breath caught slightly.

She was wearing a black tank top, which brought out the crystalline blue of her eyes, and a pair of shorts, leaving her long, muscular legs exposed.

Her white-blond hair, free of the braid, hung down past her waist.

All in all, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

“You okay?” She asked him, tilting her head.

Elrik felt heat rushing into his cheeks. 

“Fine.” He said curtly. For a moment, irritation flashed in her eyes. She tossed her long hair, and turned around, picking up her wet clothes. Elrik found his gaze drawn to her  _ incredibly sculpted _ backside, and quickly looked away.

_ She’s a Rebel.  _ He reminded himself.  _ She may be good looking, but she is the enemy. _

Unsure of what to say to Vonreg, Siren suddenly took great interest in the tiny rebel insignia tattooed on her ankle. It was no larger than her thumb nail, so that it didn’t attract any attention, even though her boots usually covered it anyway.

She’d gotten it a week after she’d joined the Resistance.

They’d been on Coruscant, meeting a contact. Siren had been brought along so that they could ‘show her how it was done.’

Since the contact worked in a tattoo parlor, Siren had volunteered to get a tattoo, so that the visit wouldn’t seem suspicious. Tyron had told her to get a heart on her butt.

_ ‘Forget it. I’m not getting a heart tattooed on my arse for your sick fantasies.’  _ Siren had replied, and they’d all laughed.

Jessika Pava had told her, two years later, that Tyron had had a huge crush on her when she joined the squadron, according to Jess, it had taken almost a year before he stopped drooling over her.

Siren had had no idea, and had asked Tyron if that was true. He’d laughed, and told her it was.

_ ‘You were- still are- such a little badass.’ _

It still made her smile.

Her gaze darted to Vonreg, who was lying on his uninjured side, his eyes closed. He was very handsome, though she’d never admit that out loud.

For a moment, she studied his features, before she caught herself.

_ What is wrong with you? _ She demanded to herself.  _ Gonna start drooling over a First Order Major? _

_ ‘Why do you care?’  _ His hoarse voice echoed in her head.

Siren frowned. She  _ didn’t know _ why. At the time, it had seemed like the right thing to do. Just like when she had saved him. It was almost as if  _ something _ had  _ told _ her that she should save him. That he was important somehow.

_ Or I’m just a bleeding heart. _ She sneered at herself, jumping as the door hissed open.

Arron strode in, and even the dire circumstances the Resistance was in wouldn’t stop her from giving him a tongue-lashing he wouldn’t soon forget.

“You  _ bastard.” _ She growled. “You  _ absolute fucking bastard _ . How  _ dare _ you lock me in?”

Arron winced. “I was acting in your best interest.”

“You were being an asshole.” Siren snapped.

“Okay, Siren. Hate me for this some other time. We’re going to the escape pods. Now.”

“What? Why?”

“Admiral Holdo’s orders.”

“Has Admiral Holdo lost her fucking mind?”

“Alright, Lady Swears-a-lot, help me get him” He jerked his head at Vonreg “Out of here.”

“We go to those escape pods, and we have no chance.”

“Let’s go.”

With a sigh of defeat, Siren moved to Vonreg’s side, and pulled one of his arms across her shoulders.

The shuttles were small and cramped, Elrik glanced at Syraena, who was sitting so close she was almost touching him.

Her face was calm and unreadable.

The girl’s head snapped up as an explosion sounded just outside. She stood up, rushing to the window beside her Commander, Poe Dameron.

Neither of them spoke, they just watched as another transport was destroyed. Syraena looked away, closing her eyes. There was no hysterical sobbing, no screaming. Nothing. 

But somehow, her silence was worse. Elrik would have preferred it if she would just break down. After all, weakness was to be expected from a Rebel.

_ Not this one. _ Elrik thought to himself.  _ This one is strong.  _

She looked up, and Elrik found himself looking into icy blue eyes that had known too much pain.

_ I can’t cry. _ Siren thought, looking around at the other Rebels.  _ I need to be strong. They need to see strength. _

But her heart ached as she saw another transport go down.

_ Hold it together, Siren. _ She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

Vonreg was looking at her, his expression almost close to sympathy.

Siren straightened up, and looked to Poe.

His gaze was fixed on the  _ Raddus. _

“She’s running away.” Connix was saying.

“No, she isn’t.” Poe replied.

Siren watched in silence as the  _ Raddus _ jumped to lightspeed, slicing straight through the Snoke’s Star Destroyer.

She felt nothing.  _ I should be sad. _ Siren thought.  _ But I’m just numb. _

Elrik had never heard of such a maneuver, but had to admit, it had caused massive damage to the First Order fleet.

Syraena looked over to the boy, Arron, and said something Elrik did not catch.

The other pilot embraced her, telling her that it was alright, he was the same.

Elrik wondered what they were talking about.

After a moment, Syraena sat down beside him, a distant look in her eyes.

She didn’t say a word the rest of the descent down to Crait.

Poe was reviewing what little they had at their disposal.

Finn and Rose, who had miraculously escaped unscathed, stood beside him, watching the First Order arrive.

“Okay. Arron, Tyron, get your squadron to the ski-speeders. Siren, keep a lookout-”

“I can fight.” Siren growled, cutting him off.

Poe hesitated, looked from the arriving army to his friend, and sighed. 

“Off you go, then.”

She nodded once, and followed her squadmates to their battle stations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment! I love getting them.


End file.
